Chrisanthia Hopkins
Chrisanthia Hopkins, known as 'Crescent Dagger' and primarily as Chris, is the Captain of the Crescent Dagger Pirates. Appearance She is of average height and weight for someone of her age and body structure, standing at 5'8 and weighing about 117 lbs. She has a healthy, decently muscular frame with few curves. She wears what she calls 'under-armor', which is essentially a tight, black or white long sleeved shirt and black tights, beneath everything she wears to hide the few curves the possesses. Over that, she will generally wear loose clothing in dark shades, generally T-shirts or long sleeved shirts, jeans, and long shorts, and tennis shoes. She is extremely uncomfortable wearing short shorts, skirts, and dresses, and thus will rarely wear them unless the moment calls for it (i.e., undercover operations). A loose black hat similar in appearance to a conductor's cap is always on her head. She has wavy, shoulder length vibrant red hair that is always pushed into said hat, with only the bangs showing in front of her eyes. If she for some reason does not have the hat in her possession, she will tie her hair in a high ponytail of find something to substitute the hat and hide it. Her eyes are yellowish-green, similar to a cat's, and always have a mischievous glint in them. Within the hat there is a built-in sheath where she holds the small Crescent Dagger. On her belt there is a sheath containing the Double-Sided Dagger, and occasionally, she will wear a vest or a jacket to conceal the Deer Horn Knives. Essentially, Chris has the appearance of a boy, and unless told otherwise, it is impossible to tell that she is not. She has a long scar running across her shoulders, then diagonally down her back from her left shoulder to her waist. Personality In many ways, Chris is a troublemaker. She is unafraid to speak her mind and on occasion she says too much, which tends to get her into trouble. As a child, she was always a tomboy, and never one to be 'ladylike' much to the dismay of her Grandmother. Chris used to pass herself off as a boy with the alias 'Chris', so boys in her town would let her play pirates with them. Since then, she has adopted that name, stuck with her disguise, and never tells her real name, or gender, to anyone aside from her crew. She is an extremely skilled actress, making her excellent for undercover operations. She is not feminine in any way really, but if the time calls for it, she will use the fact that she is female to her advantage, particularly when pickpocketing or scamming, which she is particularly good at. She is an excellent actress, making her very useful in undercover operations. She has no regrets and lives life to the fullest. One of the negative qualities about Chris is her extremely short temper. She dislikes others messing with or insulting her friends and has a tendency to act before thinking of the consequences if they are put in danger. She dislikes being called by her real name and has told her crew, Devil Fruit users and all, that she will not hesitate to throw them overboard if they call her as such. She has a tendency to curse when angry or annoyed and for some reason enjoys giving people nicknames. Chris is the type of person who enjoys having a good time and therefore is rarely serious in small arguments. However, she knows when to get serious. She is not afraid to get in trouble, nor does she fear death. In fact, the only thing, or rather person, Chrisanthia is really afraid of is Nikolai Iman, though this fear is more of an instinctive terror due to her past experience with him. However, she is good at hiding this fear when in his presense, or at least attempting to. Chris also has a very high sense of pride, and therefore, losing any sort of battle, physical or not, will upset her. She tends to push herself to become stronger if she loses physical battles. She does not enjoy taking orders from anyone, however, she is very loyal to those she trusts and would willingly give her life for them. She is the type of girl who will put herself in danger to protect others, and due to her lack of fear of death, she is wiling to do things others are not. She has a very quick mind, and is quick on her feet, however, she is extremely reckless and honestly forgets that she is mortal at times. She is a very good thief. She has a passion for knives and is extremely protective over the ones she possesses. Abilities Chris is very skilled in hand to hand fighting, and therefore her primary weapons are knives or her fists. She is very accurate with throwing knives as well, and is capable of using a sword, but she prefers knives, as they are smaller and easier to move and the weight of a sword is something she is unaccustomed to. She is extremely quick and stealthy, which is a great asset in battle. The weapons she uses are as follows. Strength Chris is very strong considering she doesn't possess a Devil Fruit and fights primarily with her fists and her knives. She has enough strength to send a person flying with a well placed kick or punch, but her arms are strongest (as she uses them most). Her most useful attribute when fighting, however, is her complete lack of fear and desire to protect her Nakama. That combination makes her a very dangerous adversary, as she is unafraid to make a sacrifice if it means winning the battle. In recent events, she has shown evidence of power leading to superhuman strength. Weapons Unlike most pirates, who fight with swords, guns, or Devil Fruits, Chris fights with knives and daggers of various types and sizes. However, she is capable of using a sword, but prefers not to (the weight and size unbalances her and it takes her longer to strike, whereas a dagger or knife requires a simple swing of the arm). Crescent Dagger Main Article: Crescent Dagger Double Sided Dagger Main Article: Double-Sided Dagger Deer-Horn Knives A set of two blades. The blade is curved, attached directly to the handle on both sides. The handle itself has blades protruding from the ends of it, giving the knife the appearance of two crescent moons crossing each other. Stolen from Bounty Hunters. (Images available on Google by searching Deer-Horn Knives) Seastone Dagger (Piracy: The New Generation) Exclusively present in Piracy: The New Generation by YolkaEd. The Seastone Dagger is a throwing dagger which Zugai recieved from a man named Wana and gave to Chris, knowing she'd like it because of her passion for Daggers. Relationships Crew Zugai Hibiware Zugai was the first to be recruited into Chris' crew and like most Captain and First Mates, they have a special bond that she doesn't hold with the other members. The two are commonly seen together and are usually the first ones to embark on an adventure at the slightest hint of danger. They have a high amount of respect for one another and Zugai will not question Chris' decisions unless it seems necessary. Gonzo Gonzo was the second to join the Crescent Daggers and Chris is highly protective over the older fishman. She will not tolerate any sort of discrimination toward Gonzo and tends to react angrily when she sees anything of the sort. She enjoys being around Gonzo due to the fact that he is almost always in a happy, upbeat mood. Jae Axia Jae's blunt honesty, navigation and map making skills is initially what encouraged her to invite him to the crew. She values his strong morals and loyalty to not only his Nakama, but to all who he meets. Jae is similar to an older brother to Chris. Faith Williams and Aya Vincent Chris has a lot of faith in Faith and Aya as doctors and being other girls on the ship, she feels a sort of connection that she doesn't have with the boys (a connection she also has with the other females of the crew). She enjoys spending time with them because while Faith has a sort of maternal air about her, Aya is more spontaneous and excited, something that Chris values in Nakama. Blue Chris respects Blue, not only because he is older then herself (as all of her crew is older) but also because of his subtle strength and calm nature. He seems to be the type Chris would go to for help, as he slightly reminds her of her own father, with whom she had a very strong bond. Although he is only a few years older, being the eldest on the ship, he is sort of the father figure to all of them there. Ash 'Aven' Nogue Chris, upon meeting Aven, became intrigued by her abilities and it is one of the main reasons she invited the girl to join. She enjoys spending time with Aven and playing tricks on people with the girl. Aven is something similar to a sister to Chris. Teriuz Teriuz joined the Crescent Dagger's under strange circumstances. Originally, he was a travelling partner, hitching a ride away from his former Tribe group. He took part in saving Chris from disease on one island, and after that, gained Chris's trust and was invited to join. Teriuz, being one of the youngest ones on the crew along with Chris, is the one she plays tricks on with, along with Aven. David Although he initially disliked all except Faith (Being part wolf due to her Devil Fruit) and Gonzo (being a fishman), David has grown on Chris, particularly when she saved him from a Lapahn. Chris finds David a very cool character, simply because he is able to talk. She admires his extreme intelligence and Devil Fruit power and considers him and equal, rather then a pet. Family Rose and Carter Hopkins Chris' mother and Father. Rose was very lenient and didn't mind that Chris spent most of her time outside with the boys. She loves her daughter very much, and as long as Chris is happy, she is as well. Carter, like rose, didn't mind Chris' personality, and even encouraged it. Chris has an especially strong bond with her father. Both were unhappy when Chris left without saying goodbye, though they'd been expecting it. Abigail Petal Chris' grandmother. Abigail is very intolerant of Chris' personality. Chris dislikes her grandmother, due to the fact that she tried to force Chris out of the Fuscha Pirates and make her into what her grandmother called a 'proper housewife'. Abigail is one of the main reasons Chris left to become a pirate. Friends Gray Matthews Gray is essentially Chris' best friend on Fuscha. He is about a year older then she is, and took over as Captain of the make believe Pirate Crew, Fuscha Pirates when she left home. He is the closest thing she has to an older brother. He was hesitant to allow Chris to leave home, but in the end, he was the one who made sure everything ran smoothly. Dagger Matthews Gray's younger brother. Chris was like a mentor to him, teaching him how to fight and steal. He was devastated when she left. Chris loves Dagger like a little brother. History The Beginning Chrisanthia was born on August 24 on the small Red Line town of Fuschia. Her name was chosen by her Grandmother, Abigail Petal, and it was a name Chris grew to despise as she grew older. As a child, due to her parents working at the bar in their town, her Grandmother, a very old fashioned woman, strived to make her a 'proper lady', teaching her how to cook and clean and do other things to make her a successful woman in life. In the beginning, Chris was enthusiastic about the idea. That is, until at the age of five, she heard the story of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy. At that moment, she decided that she was going to be a pirate. Chris tried to pull away from her grandmother's lessons, to join the boys outside in their games of Pirates and Marines, their mock sword fights, but her grandmother absolutely forbade it. She became stricter on Chris, making the lessons longer, consuming all of her time. One day, when she was six when her grandmother was out shopping, she took a pair of scissors and cut her once waist length red hair to her chin. She found a pair of pants and a t-shirt and a hat, and after hiding her hair and changing out of her dress, she snuck out and joined the boys in their games. They welcomed her immediately, falling for her disguise, and she quickly became one of the Fuschia Pirates. A Cover is Blown For six years, every chance Chris got, she'd discard her dresses and grab her hat and make her way out to join the boys. Pirates such as the Strawhats soon became her idols, specifically the females, and the stories of these pirates travelling the world further fueled her determination to one day become a great pirate. By spending time with the boys, she learned how to fight with swords, knives, with her fists, and became a very competent opponent in the imaginary crew, not to mention an extremely skilled thief. Her acting skills improved and her once nervous lies became convincing stories as she came up with excuses to leave the house for the day. However, her grandmother, knowing the entire time of her tendencies, decided that at the age of twelve, enough was enough. Pirates had landed in the port, and as Chris and the crew went to go see who they were, her grandmother appeared and pulled the hat from her head, revealing her true gender to the boys. She was cast out in an instant and at that moment, came to hate her Grandmother. Her mother and father, who didn't mind Chris' games, confronted Abigail for her behavior and as the argument escalated, Chris snuck out that night. Thriving for Acceptance Chris returned to the Fuschia Pirate's normal meeting place on the top of a cliff near the ocean, wearing her usual hat and clothing, but the minute she arrived, the boys ignored her, claiming that "Girl's can't be pirates,". Chris protested, claiming that she'd spent six years being a pirate with them and that she could do anything they could do. That was when the initiated the dare: to prove that she was good enough, she had to steal a rare dagger from one of the pirates within her father's bar. Chris oblidged, confident in her stealing and stealth abilities, and set off. The pirate crew within the bar was a small one, consisting of only five members, and they didn't seem hostile. All except the child were drinking merrily and it took Chris only a few moments to spot the dagger that she had to steal. The Crescent Dagger. While the pirates weren't paying attention, she slid in, grabbed the knife, and turned to leave. However, before she could get far, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It was none other then Nikolai Iman, the navigator and swordsman of the Blue Lightning Pirates, whom she'd stolen the dagger from. He tried at first to get it back from her calmly, and when she refused, he resorted to violence. As Chris tried to escape, he drew his sword and with it cut a line across her shoulder and diagonally down her back. The attack caused an uproar among both the crew, and the people with the bar, including Chris' own parents, and soon, the Blue Lightning Pirates were run out of town. When Chris' parents searched for Chris, they found she was gone. Chris returned to the hill, out of breath and staggering, and proudly presented the dagger to the boys before passing out from blood loss. Re-initiation and The Beginning of the Adventure When Chris woke a week later from the injury of the wound, she remained at home until the wound could heal, enduring the long lectures of her Grandmother. She was surprised to hear that the boys from the Fuschia Pirates had come to visit her during her time of absence. When she was fully healed, she returned to her pants and shirts with her trademark hat and made her way to the cliff. Upon arrival, the current leader approached her and presented her with the Crescent Dagger she'd stolen before announcing that, girl or not, she was allowed to be part of the Fuschia Pirates. Over the years, Chris, learning to use the dagger to its fullest potential, became the leader of the Fuschia Pirates and opened it to boys and girls alike. After four years with the Fuschia Pirates, at the age of sixteen, Chris made her decision to leave home and venture off in search of One Piece to become the third Pirate King. She passed the Fuschia Pirate crew to Gray Matthews, her best friend who'd denied her invitation to accompany her. As promised, her set up a small boat for her to sail in, and told no one, not even the crew, that she was leaving. That night, Chris sailed away from her small home to become a famed Pirate. Want to know about Chris' life after leaving home? Read Pirates! Major Battles *Chris vs. Gold Lion Pirates (Handicap: Outnumbered) *Chris vs. Captain Westfall *Chris and Zugai vs. Hikaru and Hikari *Chris, Faith, and Zugai vs. The Chimera *Chris vs. Zugai *Chris vs. Gold Lion Leo (Davy Back Fight) *Chris, Zugai, and Blue vs. Commodore Thrope *Chris vs. Teriuz and Sam *Chris, Gonzo, Blue, Jae, and Aven vs. Alexa *Chris vs. Rinocci Lottie Quotes * "Don't be an idiot." * "If I die, I die. It's not an adventure if there's no risk involved." * "Doesn't matter, I've made up my mind," * "Welcome aboard!" * In a very sweet, innocent tone: "If you ever call me by my real name, I'll have to throw you overboard," * "Captain's Orders!" * "You win some; you lose some, am I right?" Miscellaneous Information The following information are random tidbits about Chrisanthia Hopkins based off of SBS questions that Eichiro Oda has answered about the Strawhat Pirate Crew. They have no real significance to the story in which she is a part of. They are merely for fun and general knowledge. *'Animal Resemblance': Fox or Cat *'Associated Colors': Red *'Favorite Island and Season': Summer Island, Autumn *'Favorite Food': Oranges and anything Gonzo cooks. *'Smells Like: '''Oranges *'Nationality:''' American Trivia *Chris is featured in other 'future generation' Fanfiction stories in addition to this one. *Despite disliking the teachings of her grandmother, Chris does in fact know how to perform all activities that a 'proper lady' should know, such as dishes, cooking, sewing, etc. though extremely dislikes doing such. *The name 'Chrisanthia' is a variation of the name 'Chrysanthemum', based on a type of flower. Related Articles External Links Pirates! - Chris' Fanfiction Crescent Dagger Pirates Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Crescent Dagger Pirates Category:Female Category:SeeNoEvil121